Mario Kart ZGP
Mario Kart ZGP is a game of the Mario Kart series and is confirmed for release on the Nintendo ZGP. The release dates have been revealed, except for Australia. None is know about the release date or even if the game is to be sold in Australia. Characters Default Characters 100px-Mega MarioBros.jpg|'Mario'- Medium LuigiNose.png|'Luigi'- Medium Fire Yellow Toad.png|'Toad'- Feather HockeyYoshi.jpg|'Yoshi'- Light Daisy.png|'Daisy'-Medium 200px-MKAGP2Peach.png|'Peach'- Light 508px-MP8Wario.png|'Wario:'- Heavy DK Strong.png|'Donkey Kong'- Cruiser DiddyKong.png|'Diddy Kong:'- Light Bowser NSMBW.png|'Bowser'- Heavy 200px-Koopa.png|'Koopa Troopa'- Feather Hammer Bros..jpg|Hammer Bros. - Heavy Unlockable ShyGuy.PNG|'Shy Guy:'- Feather Petey Piranha SMG3.png|'Petey Piranha:'- Cruiser King Boo MMWii.png|'King Boo:'- Heavy BowserJr.SMG.png|'Bowser Jr.'- Light DRY.png|'Dry Bones:'- Medium 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|'Birdo'- Cruiser MP7 Toadette.png|'Toadette'- Feather Boom Boom SHMW.png|'Boom Boom:' Cruiser MK7 queenbee.png|'Honey Queen'- Heavy PrincessRosalina.png|'Rosalina'- Medium Wiggler MK7.png|'Wiggler'- Cruiser MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|'Metal Mario'- Heavy FlyGuy.png|'Fly Guy'- Light LakiRed.png|'Lakitu'- Feather MetalLuigi.jpg|Metal Luigi- Heavy Unlocking Criteria Double Dash Partners #Mario and Luigi #Peach and Daisy #Yoshi and Birdo #Toad and Toadette #Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong #Bowser and Bowser Jr. #Petey Piranha and King Boo #Shy Guy and Fly Guy #Dry Bones and Koopa Troopa #Wario and Boom Boom #Rosalina and Honey Queen #Lakitu and Wiggler #Metal Mario and Metal Luigi Courses There is going to be 50 courses, 25 Nitro and 25 Retro, along with 5 Battle Courses. Note that the Nitro Courses may change. Each Racer has 2 courses. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses *Sky Land *Snow Mountain Rocky Mountains in North America. *Kong Forest *Mushroom Fort *Thwomp Desert Wii *Double Deck N64 CIRCUIT GLITCHES/Additions * The glitch from Mario Kart 7 on Maka Wuhu returns in the game as an addition, except it is harder to perform. * When using a Star in Daisy Lake, the driver doesn't sink in the deep parts. * If the driver points at the Wave is Wario Waves when gliding, then drives into it, half the course is skipped due to 2 parts going through the wave. * In Kong Mountains, using a Mushroom while pointing at a mountain allows you to drive through the mountain. * On Bullet Bill Highway, it is possible to get a Bullet Bill in 1st place. It is unknown howt to get one. Kart Parts Body There are 15 (8 new, 7 retro) karts in this game! Wheels There are 10 wheels in total, 5 new, 5 retro. Glider There are 5 Gliders, 3 new, 2 old. * means Retro Part 1 means kart colour changeable for males 2 means kart colour changeable for females ** means Unlockable Unlockable Criteria Here is the criteria to unlock the kart parts. Some Kart Combos For the Feather Weight Drivers Body: Water Works Wheel: Sponge Glider: Balloon For the Light Weight Drivers Body: Piranha Pipes Wheel: E. Gadd's Tires Glider: Fly Guy's Spinner For the Medium Weight Drivers Body: Lightning Runner Wheel: Firework Glider: Parawings For the Cruiser Weight Drivers Bod'''y: Birdo Egg''' Wheel: Spikes Glider: Beast Glider For the Heaviest of them all Bod'''y: Bowser Buggy''' Wheel: All-terrain Glider: Gold Glider Circuit Maps Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 14.28.42.png|Mario Circuit- The red dots signify piranha plants and the red line with blue lines around it are speed boosts. Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 15.09.37.png|Shy Guy Factory- Yellow part is the outside, the red is the factory's interior section. Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 15.14.37.png|Boo Mansion- Light Green signifies outside and black signifies inside of the mansion. Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 15.41.49.png|Snifit Falls- The light blue/cyan path is like the river in Koopa Cape and the gray path is a normal road. Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 18.49.03.png|Koopa Isle- You might wanna avoid the deep parts of the ocean, you'll drown! Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 18.19.10.png|Peach Circuit- A basic circuit, just avoid the patches of green Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 18.55.00.png|Fly Guy Skyway- Enjoy bouncing on the clouds, but remember, there are NO fences or railings to stop you from falling... Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 20.32.02.png|Bowser Jr's Airship- Watch out for the Mega Piranha Plant and the cannonballs shot out of the cannon while on the top and inside of the ship. Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 20.40.39.png|Shroom Circuit- Going in the water slows you down, there are trees to stop you from moving, don't you wish you were in Town? Long story short: Avoid the trees! Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 23.05.05.png|Luigi Circuit- One sentence: AVOID THE TREES AND GRASS! Screen Shot 2011-12-30 at 23.09.17.png|Kong Mountains- The dark tray is the mountains and the light blue, the sky! Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 14.25.04.png|Bullet Ship- Although it may not look like one, you have to avoid the Banzai Bills! Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 14.29.58.png|Diddy Kong Raceway- Race through the jungle where the Kong's live. Make sure you glide above the tree trunks and avoid the trees and bushes. Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 14.58.16.png|Boom Boom Airship- Avoid the Mini Boom Boom's shells which they throw across the track. Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 19.04.59.png|Yoshi Falls 2- You remember the first? Well the second one is here... but harder! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 19.09.50.png|Wario Waves- Wario had his Shipyard, but now the tsunami in his town has occurred! Avoid the deepest parts of the tsunami! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 19.50.11.png|Petey Dock- Petey Piranha has a dock? Who knew! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 19.53.55.png|Desert Towers- 2 paths, 2 laps. The first and second lap take two different paths! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 20.00.59.png|Birdo Hills- Looks cute, but isn't! Don't let the beautiful surroundings fool you... She's waiting to attack! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 20.03.50.png|Toad Forest- It's too easy? Moving trees and huge biddy buds blocking your path, maybe even your view! Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 20.26.44.png|Boom Boom Fortress- Like Bowser's Castle, except easier and no lava! Screen Shot 2012-01-15 at 18.29.01.png|Koopa Isle- The Koopas have taken over Delfino Airport. Drive round this be achy circuit. Avoid the jets. Screen Shot 2012-01-18 at 19.png|Wuhu Waves- Surf the waves of WUHU Island! Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 19.08.45.png|Waluigi FOrt- The confirmed art of Waluigi Fort! Take the treacherous turns of Waluigi's fort! RainbowRoadZGP.png|Rainbow Road- Drive carefully around this unfenced track! And avoid the Star in the Light Purple section of the track. daisylake2.png|Daisy Lake- How nice, Daisy owns a lake! bowser's castle.png|Bowser's Castle- From the Castle Garden to the Throne Room and then the Dungeon; avoid the Piranha Plants. Kart Party Kart Party is a new mode in Mario Kart ZGP and it is based off Mario Party. Everybody is moving in their own cars, aiming to collect the most Star Oil Cans after 3 laps. 5-20 turns can be chosen as well as 3+ opponents. Also, drivers hit a dice block to move. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Yoshi *Birdo *Toadette *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *DK *Koopa Troopa *Wario *Rosalina Kart Party Tracks *Kart Wheel *Honeycomb Hut *Bowser's Driving School *Fly Guy Skyway *Unknown underwater track *Unknown forest track Note that 2 track names are still to be found out Spaces #Blue Space (Lucky Space) #Green Space (Happening/Event Space) #Red Space (Unlucky Space) #Marroon Space (Misfortune Space) #Magenta Space (tba) #Tangerine/Light Orange Space (Fortune Space) #Cyan Space (1 vs. 3 Space) #Grey Space (Duel Space) #Black Space (Star Oil Can Circuit Art TBA Items Races *Red Shell *Green Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Boo *Fake Item Box *Winged Spiny Shell *Non-Winged Spiny Shell *Golden Mushroom *Lucky 7 *Bomb-omb *Mega Mushroom *Star *Blooper *POW Block *Tanooki Leaf *Fire Flower *Bullet Bill *Lightning *Bowser Shell *Heart *Yoshi Egg *Birdo Egg *Triple Yoshi Egg (NEW!) *Triple Birdo Egg (NEW!) *Triple Bowser Shell (NEW!) *Oil Puddle (NEW!) *Triple Fake Item Box (NEW!) *Triple Boomerang (NEW!) *Boomerang (NEW!) *Triple Bomb-omb (NEW!) *Ice Flower (NEW!) Kart Party *Mushroom *Red Shell *Green Shell *Mega Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Teleport Mushroom Art Work Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.17.24.png|Mushroom Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.20.42.png|Flower Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.23.20.png|Star Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.26.12.png|Special Cup 1 and 2 Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.27.52.png|Shell Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.30.45.png|Banana Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.32.30.png|Leaf Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.33.52.png|Lightning Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-28 at 15.38.58.png|Rainbow Cup Logo Screen Shot 2012-01-31 at 18.44.38.png|Kart Party Logo Beta Elements See here. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series)